


Tmnt College

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt college rp
Relationships: DonatelloxClara





	1. Chapter 1

Donatello was walking around through the campus , he was supposed to show a new girl around today but he couldn't find her anywhere! He waits in the office.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara was running and made it to the office.  
"So sorry for being late! I had to help a cat who was stuck in a tree then help an elderly lady cross the street!"

Leo was at a desk next to the one Moon sat in and he curiously looked and stares at her smiling slightly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can you be more quick in your responses like how you used to do?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie jumped at the apology and smiles " Nono it's Alright your just a few seconds late! Come on!" He directed her to the left " Your first class is what may I ask?"

Moon was panting alittle from the run, she did not make it to breakfast, she sat down and started working.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yeah I can try sissy  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hand hurts from easter yesterday TwT  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara nodded smiling at him and said history. She looked around then into his masked eyes.  
"I am only 16 you know. Weird for me to be here," she said sadly.

Leo threw a wad of paper and on it asked her I think you are really cute! Here is my name and number. I would like to go out with you sometime it said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and smiles liking this new girl" I take it your smarter than anyone else huh? I came here at 15 now I'm 17 and about to finish above the class" he Chuckles " You'll make it just believe and work hard" 

Moon picked up the paper and read it Blushing madly and looks back at leo...she Blushes and gentaly nodded in his direction smiling.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
No Donnie is not 17 he is 22 redo plz   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and smiles liking this new girl " I take it your smarter than everyone else huh? I came here at 15 now I'm 22 and I'm about to finish above my class" he Chuckles " You got this just believe and work hard"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Thanks. Now if you excuse me I should get to my class," Clara said unintentionally swaying her hips as she walked.

When the class was over Leo took her hand and he brought her to his dorm room. He smirked laying her down on his bed.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes " H-hey wait!" He gently hands her a note then smiles " Now go ahead and if you need help I'm always in the office " he winks and walks away the note saying " Your beautiful and I'd like to take you out if that's Alright...if yes then meet me at the dinner after school"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes darker than before and pushes him back " L-leo!?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um no redo plz. I would like him to get her take her back to his dorm room and have his way with her   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara nodded smiling at him and said history. She looked around then into his masked eyes.  
"I am only 16 you know. Weird for me to be here," she said sadly.

Leo threw a wad of paper and on it asked her I think you are really cute! Here is my name and number. I would like to go out with you sometime it said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and smiles liking this new girl" I take it your smarter than anyone else huh? I came here at 15 now I'm 17 and about to finish above the class" he Chuckles " You'll make it just believe and work hard" 

Moon picked up the paper and read it Blushing madly and looks back at leo...she Blushes and gentaly nodded in his direction smiling.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
No Donnie is not 17 he is 22 redo plz   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and smiles liking this new girl " I take it your smarter than everyone else huh? I came here at 15 now I'm 22 and I'm about to finish above my class" he Chuckles " You got this just believe and work hard"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Thanks. Now if you excuse me I should get to my class," Clara said unintentionally swaying her hips as she walked.

When the class was over Leo took her hand and he brought her to his dorm room. He smirked laying her down on his bed.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes " H-hey wait!" He gently hands her a note then smiles " Now go ahead and if you need help I'm always in the office " he winks and walks away the note saying " Your beautiful and I'd like to take you out if that's Alright...if yes then meet me at the dinner after school"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes darker than before and pushes him back " L-leo!?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um no redo plz. I would like him to get her take her back to his dorm room and have his way with her   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes " H-hey wait um....hang on come here you'll need a map of this place" he picks her up and runs over to the back exit of the school.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara squeaked.  
"Wh-what are you doing?! Let me go and put me down this instant!" She said about to scream for help.

Leo smirked then leaned down and smashed his lips roughly to hers as he kissed her passionately while grinding against her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie covers her mouth and runs to his car and hops in, tieing up her hands and sits her in the passenger seat doors locked.

Moon Screams and moans feeling scared and betrayed " L-Leo! Stop! Ah nnugh no! Please! Please stop! I don't want it!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara started to cry as tears streamed her cheeks.  
"Why? Why are you doing this to me Donnie?! Please do not! Stop!" She sobbed.

Leo then nipped and nibbled across her neck leaving hickeys and love bites as he groped her breasts through her shirt.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie ignored her crys and drove off to his dorm room, after buckling her up. He took side glances at her and finally decided to knock her out.

Moon Blushes and moans alittle then Screams fighting back, she kicks him offa her and runs to the door banging on the walls and door " Help!! Help me please!! Please somebody help me!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The last thing Clara was before she slipped into unconsciousness was I hate you to him. She closed her eyes passing out.

"No one else is in their dorms right now baby. Everyone is still in their classes," Leo growled as he took off all of her clothes and squeezed her tits.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie made it to his dormitory and snuck his beautiful future mate into his room thankful no one was there, he lays her down on his bed and ties her hands to the bed.

Moon whimpered in pain " O-ow! Leo stop! That hurts!" She cried and punches him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara pretty soon woke up and was about to scream for help thrashing and struggling as she cried still.

Leo suckled on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola while he pinched the other one.

Donnie Chuckles and hovers over her and kisses her roughly groping her sides and breasts. He french kisses her wipping her tears away " Shhh shh shh sweetie "

Moon arches and moaned hitting him again " Stop! Stop it Damnit!" She unlocks the door.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb sissy mom is taking my phone  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara moaned against his lips as she cried still wondering why he was doing all of this to her.

Leo growled grabbed her locked his door and tied her down onto his bed and he now suckled on her other nipple now.

Donnie gentaly takes off all her clothes with care trying not to scare or hurt her. 

Moon arches and moaned " L-leo! Ah!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara cried still.  
"Why are you doing this Donnie? Please stop!" She sobbed.

Leo went down and fingered her as he fingered her in and out rubbing and stroking her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay!

Donnie kisses her again roughly and rubbed her pussy gently dipping a finger in and out to tease her gentaly. 

Moon Blushes and moans louder and arched " A-ah! Leo! Ahh nugh!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara moaned and mewled against his lips as she arched her back her body shuddering.

Leo scissored her insides as he ate her out too thrusting his fingers further into her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie groans and slips a finger inside her, pumping it in and out gently and slowly going deeper and deeper.

Moon Blushes and moans loudly " L-leo!! Ahh! UUh-hu!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Donnie please! If you wanna fuck me fine but please mark my neck in hickeys too!" Clara squeaked.

Leo slipped his fingers out of her as his tongue swirled and glided over her pussy.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and nods biting and sucking on her neck making dark hickeys you could see miles away as he pumped his fingers faster.

Moon Gasps and pulls on the ropes "Nugh! Leo! Aha! P-please!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara whimpered as her body shivered and twitched in lust and in pleasure and in delight too.

Leo then replaced his tongue with his dick as he thrusted and slammed it inside her grunting.

Clara whimpered as her body shivered and twitched in lust and in pleasure and in delight too.

Leo then replaced his tongue with his dick as he thrusted and slammed it inside her grunting.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Screams in pain feeling her walls stretch so suddenly, her cries and Whimpers in pain and pleasure. 

Donnie slips his fingers out of her and positions his cock at her entrance " Forgive me sweetie ~♡" he slams into her pussy feeling her stretch and squeeze him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh! Donnie stop! It hurts and I do not want this! You are an adult who is raping a minor! I will get you arrested for this!" Clara cried out in pain.

Leo stopped staying very still inside her as he waited patiently and he kissed her all over her face.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie kisses her deeply and stayed as still as he could wanting her to feel only pleasure. " Shh shh Please sweetheart I love you ~ I really do love you~"

Moon was shaking as she moans and pants crying " L-leo..haa~ P-please untie me~ Ahhn~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"No! Well I hate you! Once you are done I am reporting you!" Clara said as she glared daggers up at him.

Leo shook his head no and once she was adjusted to him he rammed faster harder and deeper into her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Growls and Spanks her hard leaving a dark print in it's place as he Thrusts hard and fast lifting her legs.

Moon Screams and moans loudly trying to escape as she moans and gasp drooling " L-Leo! Ahh! Stop! Uhhna! STOP! Nugh!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello? Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ow! Donnie please! That hurt! Please stop!" Clara said sobbing hysterically. She moaned softly.

Leo grinded against her hips moving in and out of her with friction as he went even rougher into her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie pants and goes alittle slow for her not wanting to hurt her but she was being difficult, he slowly Thrusts keeping rhythm. 

Moon arches and moaned more and more pulling on the rope harder " Help!! Ahhn! Ooh! Stop! Aha! P-please someone help me!! Nugh!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"No you effin idiot! The sex is not hurting me at all the slap freakin hurt me!" Clara said growling.

Leo pounded and humped the living daylights out of her as he kissed her lips softly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back! Sorry was dozing off   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kkk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Growls back and Thrusts harder and faster then before wanting to make her melt in pleasure. 

Moon was moaning and gasping in bliss her mind fuzzy and blank as she only sees leo " L-leo~ Uuhna~ Leo nugh~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara moaned out about to scream out his name in pleasure but in fear of him hurting her she decided not to.

Leo reached her core her dead end and hit it repeatedly slapping against her hips too.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie groans and pants " P-please dont be afraid you can talk I won't get mad" he promised and Thrusted deeper and faster " Nugh! Baby!~"

Moon moaned and arched " Yes leo! Ahha! Uhn!" She felt so close and squeezes him tight cumming " AHHHH!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie Growls and shakes his head continuing to thrust till he came inside her and growned.

Moon Gasps and moans feeling full  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“You cannot keep me prisoner here! I need to go to classes so I can graduate and get my degree! Now untie me! That’s what I’m here for!” Clara shouted.

Leo pulled out of her panting as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him as he nuzzled her neck churring happily.

Donnie shushed her " Oh be quiet and sleep Please?" He nuzzles her lovingly and cuddles her close to him.

Moon whimpered in pain the rope had bruised her wrists   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Donnie please pull outta me now and why can't I leave?!" Clara as tears started to fall again.

Leo untied her and put shackles on her wrists instead. He kissed her all over her face lovingly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie pulls out gently and covers her mouth " Because I love you and I will not let you go for something else to happen to you "

Moon cries Hiccuping as she sleeps  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmm! Mmmmm!" Clara said trying to get his hand off of her mouth as she continued to cry.

Leo nuzzled her one last time before drifting off to heavy sleep as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie kisses her head gently and pulls his hand away " Sorry honey you okay?" He nuzzles her gentaly while untieing her and shackled her wrists and legs  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"H-how am I supposed eat shower or go to the bathroom?" Clara said sobbing. She struggled again.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie hugs her close " Because I will help you" he said and hugged her tight.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning because Clara did not get any sleep at all her eyes were red and she had shadows beneath her eyes.

Leo woke up and came back with some breakfast for his beloved mate. He smiled at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie shushed her " Oh be quiet and sleep Please?" He nuzzles her lovingly and cuddles her close to him.

Moon whimpered in pain the rope had bruised her wrists   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Donnie please pull outta me now and why can't I leave?!" Clara as tears started to fall again.

Leo untied her and put shackles on her wrists instead. He kissed her all over her face lovingly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie pulls out gently and covers her mouth " Because I love you and I will not let you go for something else to happen to you "

Moon cries Hiccuping as she sleeps  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmm! Mmmmm!" Clara said trying to get his hand off of her mouth as she continued to cry.

Leo nuzzled her one last time before drifting off to heavy sleep as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie kisses her head gently and pulls his hand away " Sorry honey you okay?" He nuzzles her gentaly while untieing her and shackled her wrists and legs  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"H-how am I supposed eat shower or go to the bathroom?" Clara said sobbing. She struggled again.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie hugs her close " Because I will help you" he said and hugged her tight.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning because Clara did not get any sleep at all her eyes were red and she had shadows beneath her eyes.

Leo woke up and came back with some breakfast for his beloved mate. He smiled at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie woke up and frowns at the sight sadly " Why didn't you sleep?" He asked alittle angry, growling he gets up to get a Sleeping pill.

Moon was awake shaking slightly scared, she woke up alone and looked down at the damage, her private was bleeding alittle too much, he ripped her she thought as she kept her legs closed tight.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"No! I do not want a sleeping pill! I could not sleep at all all because of you!!! You will not let me leave and I cannot move or do anything you asshole!!!"

Leo started to feed her as he grinned chuckling at her and made sure to make her swallow her food.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon was shaking as she Whimpers and cries as she eats, she moved her legs alittle too much, the pole of blood showing alittle. 

Donnie comes back with a pill and water ignoring her and grabs her chin opening her mouth and puts the pill in then water and makes you swallow.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
***her***  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Within seconds sadly Clara passed out and fell asleep. She cried in her sleep.

Leo asked her if she was alright getting alarmed and concerned. He wiped it all up the best he could.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and yelped in pain and cried " S-stop! O-owie ow" she closed her legs shaking. 

Donnie went to get her breakfast, a whole breakfast with her favorite breakfast food.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo said sorry and told her he was really sorry he hurt her. He did not mean to and he told her that he was in love with her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Hiccups and kisses him shakily and then lays back down not wanting to eat.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hours later Clara woke up and yawned opening up her eyes. She looked around and sighed.

Leo told her to eat anyway as he practically forced her to eat. He kissed her cheek with longing and meaning.

Donnie came in moments later with a big bag of food, the air filled with it in seconds. 

Moon couldn't look at him as she was forced to eat.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Donnie if I am never gonna be set free then you may have me but please at least unshackle me so I can move around at least,” Clara said hollowly and dryly.

Once Leo was done with that he unshackled her and he hugged her tightly to him rocking her naked body back and forth in his arms.

Donnie nodded sadly and unshackled her while setting all her food down " You can pick what you like "

Moon shakes more and cries gently wanting to go home

"I will be with you Donnie I promise but what is it to let me go to my classes?" Clara asked sadly.

Leo said no and he made her finish eating her food as he hugged her tightly to him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Here! Writing!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon was full and whimpered in pain holding her tummy. 

Donnie smiles " I actually paid for you to be homeschooled with internet and all your work to turn in and finish to the computer."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"B-but b-but that is not what I wanted!" Clara as tears fell down her cheeks her face in her hands.

Leo rubbed and stroked her stomach as he kissed her passionately and softly on her lips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie gentaly hugs her and Picks her up " Shh shh...tell me what you want and I will decide what to do"

Moon Blushes and turns away  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I wanna physically actually go to my classes and make friends," Clara said sniffling.

Leo asked her what she wanted to do and he unshackled her to let her move around.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie hugs her tight "But...then I can't be with you and watch you"

Moon covered herself " I-I want clothes Please..." she asked staying back.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"You can trust me please Donnie for me?" Clara said asking him and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Leo nodded and handed her a large t shirt for her to wear that was his. He smiled at her.

Donnie shakes his head " Not until you show me I can trust you...." he said sternly like a parent to a child.

Moon puts it on and leaves to look around.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
See you later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Can we at least go to the costume party together tonight? You can be my groom and I’ll be your bride! I already have our costumes in my suitcase over here,” Clara said forgetting she was still naked and when she bent down she showed her ass to Donnie.

“Uh where are you going? You’re living with me now baby. You can’t go wandering off without me,” Leo said sternly crossing his arms.

Donnie Blushes miserably embarrassed and Groans and gently gets up and hugs her from behind.

Moon Blushes and Looks down " I-I just wanna explore my new home....Please?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara squeaked as she blushed beet red and felt his arms around her. She rubbed her ass cheeks against his crotch by accident.

Leo nodded and said he was coming with her though holding her hand in his squeezing it lovingly.

“Can we at least go to the costume party together tonight? You can be my groom and I’ll be your bride! I already have our costumes in my suitcase over here,” Clara said forgetting she was still naked and when she bent down she showed her ass to Donnie.

“Uh where are you going? You’re living with me now baby. You can’t go wandering off without me,” Leo said sternly crossing his arms.

Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay! Brb sissy gonna shower   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes miserably embarrassed and Groans and gently gets up and hugs her from behind.

Moon Blushes and Looks down " I-I just wanna explore my new home....Please?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara squeaked as she blushed beet red and felt his arms around her. She rubbed her ass cheeks against his crotch by accident.

Leo nodded and said he was coming with her though holding her hand in his squeezing it lovingly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back! Was in the shower!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I know your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk changing hang on  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and Groans " Mmmn~"

Moon Blushes and smiles lightly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Write more than that   
PrimusByTheAcllspark's avatar  
Too short   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ugh   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back! Was in the shower!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I know your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk changing hang on  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and Groans " Mmmn~"

Moon Blushes and smiles lightly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Write more than that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Too short   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ugh   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
??? Ok ignore me then I did not do anything wrong   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Nono!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You didn't!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
So why did you not respond?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry was talking to mom about the virus   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can you redo your part and write more plz?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and Groans " Mmn~" He rubs her belly softly as his other hand rubs her inner thigh. " Ready for another round sweetheart?~"

Moon Blushes and smiles lightly squeezing his hand back gently, yes she wanted to escape but she was starting to love him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"No Donnie! Its almost time for the party! Lets get dressed in our costumes then you can fuck me after that," Clara said moaning. She put her bride costume on which was a white bra white undies white thigh high socks white heels a veil and white fingerless gloves.  
"Put yours on now with the gloves ok sexy?"

Leo showed her around his house that was his dorm. He smiled at her and leaned into kiss his cheek.

Donnie Blushes and nods looking at her gorgeous form and slips his costume on " Y-your beautiful ~♡"

Moon Blushes and let's him  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“God you’re sexy with gloves and that tuxedo on you!” Clara said squeaking as she blushed. She took his hand and lead him to the party.

Leo asked her what she wanted to do now or maybe go to the costume party with him.

Donnie Blushes and smiles following her as he kissed her cheek " I can't stop looking at you~ Your so fucking beautiful ~"

Moon Blushes and smiles nodding happily " Yes!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara blushed even more beet red at that.  
“Easy there hot stuff wait until after the party to fuck me ok?”

Leo gave her an angel outfit to wear and he was her goblin. He changed into his goblin costume.

Donnie Blushes miserably embarrassed and nodded " S-sorry sweetheart "

Moon Blushes and smiles giggling   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back for now XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay!!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara entered the costume party and every guy stared at her and smokin hot body. She blushed.

Leo put the angel costume on her and he took her hand and lead her to the party.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Growls and nuzzles her affectionately " Look elsewhere! She's MY bride!

Moon follows Blushing madly, she worn tight undies with stockings and a bra with wings attached to the back and a halk above her head  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Donnie please!" Clara squeaked out when suddenly a guy from behind her was grinding against and groping her butt cheeks.

Leo entered the party and glared at any guy that dared to stare at his smokin hot mate.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Growls in anger and punches the man away picking Clara up and held her protectively. 

Moon Blushes and smiles looking around in awe, she felt someone else slip there hands between hers another girl with the same outfit as a man covers her mouth and drags her into the back with a group of male boys.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I-Its ok now honey. They got the message. Let me down so I can get some punch and snacks ok?"

Leo growled following after them and used his ninjutsu skills and knocked them all out. He grabbed her and brought her to the snacks. He sighed hugging her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon hugged him tightly shaking crying softly "L-Leo....t-thank you"

Donnie nods and kisses her cheek " Becareful okay?" He follows you alittle and stops a couple feet away.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back for now XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay!!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara entered the costume party and every guy stared at her and smokin hot body. She blushed.

Leo put the angel costume on her and he took her hand and lead her to the party.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Growls and nuzzles her affectionately " Look elsewhere! She's MY bride!

Moon follows Blushing madly, she worn tight undies with stockings and a bra with wings attached to the back and a halk above her head  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Donnie please!" Clara squeaked out when suddenly a guy from behind her was grinding against and groping her butt cheeks.

Leo entered the party and glared at any guy that dared to stare at his smokin hot mate.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Growls in anger and punches the man away picking Clara up and held her protectively. 

Moon Blushes and smiles looking around in awe, she felt someone else slip there hands between hers another girl with the same outfit as a man covers her mouth and drags her into the back with a group of male boys.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I-Its ok now honey. They got the message. Let me down so I can get some punch and snacks ok?"

Leo growled following after them and used his ninjutsu skills and knocked them all out. He grabbed her and brought her to the snacks. He sighed hugging her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon hugged him tightly shaking crying softly "L-Leo....t-thank you"

Donnie nods and kisses her cheek " Becareful okay?" He follows you alittle and stops a couple feet away.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Not you her redo that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Redo Donnies part you said the word you again   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Why are you not responding?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry! Reading   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Where in went wrong  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie nods and kisses her cheek " Be careful okay?" He Follows her alittle and stops a few feet.

Clara rolled her eyes and nodded as she got a plate of snacks and a cup of punch.

Leo nodded wiping her tears away with his gloved thumb and he hugged her tightly to him.

Donnie smiled happily watching his beautiful bride, he looked around and glared at all the men.

Moon Blushes and smiles Hiccuping " L-let's have fun okay? I don't want to ruin your night"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Pretty soon Clara ate all of the snacks until she was full. She smiled after turning to him and she kissed him on his lips whispering lets dance to him.

Leo nodded and smiled as he took her to the dance floor and he kissed her cheek softly as he danced slowly with her as he dipped her too.

Donnie Blushes and smiles nodding as he takes her hand gentaly and the other holding her waist.

Moon blushes darker and smiles   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Donnie! Man I love the feeling of your white silky gloved hands touching me!” Clara blushed and softly whispered to him.

Leo swayed with her with one gloved hand on her waist the other gloved hand holding her hand.

Donnie Growls in her ear " Mmm when we leave these gloved hands will touch you everywhere ~" he promised. 

Moon Blushes darkly as the softness   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara blushed as she pressed herself against him and rubbed her ass against his crotch.

Leo growled and when he dipped her again he kissed her passionately on the lips.  
“See this you assholes? She is mine!”

Donnie groaned " Mmm you ready to go sweetheart?~~" he asked looking at her with love and lust in his eyes gently massaging her belly with his gloved hands smirking at the jealous men around.

Moon Blushes and moans alittle.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara blushed and nodded as she wanted him to carry her back as she moaned softly.

Leo then asked her if she wanted any snacks from the table or any punch at all.

Donnie picks her up immediately and runs to his car with a wide happy grin, laughing happily as he kisses her deeply and lovingly. 

Moon Blushes and smiles " Punch Please?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb later in like an hour   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay sissy   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back 

Clara just giggled and moaned into his powerful kiss and kissed and bit his bottom lip.

Leo nodded and he brought her a cup of punch for herself. He sat down in a chair next to her and drank some with her.

Donnie groans and Growls locking the doors, thankful his widows were dark as he pushes her gentaly to the back of the car.

Moon happily drinks.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Donnie please! Don’t you wanna wait until we get back to your dorm?” Clara asked him and squeaked.

Leo continued to drink some punch and even ate some snacks off of his plate and gave her some too.

Donnie shakes his head kissing and nipping her neck, " No~ That bastards scent is all over you my poor beautiful angle~" he bites and sucks on her neck.

Moon happily smiles watching people dance.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Donnie please!” Clara said closing her eyes and moaning cutely and softly for him as she tilted her head to the side.

Leo then asked her if she wanted to go home now back to his dorm room. He also had all of her clothes back at his room.

Moon Blushes and smiles nodding happily yawning alittle. 

Donnie Growls and lays her down rubbing his gloved hands against her breasts and sides, he moves her undies and takes his member out and rubs it against her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Donnie fuck! You are so sexy and hot my love and your gloves hands on me are arousing me!” Clara mewled and whimpered out.

Leo nodded picking her up bridal style and was walking back to his dorm room with her cradled in his arms.

Donnie Blushes and smiles rubbing her entrance with his gloved fingers holding his dick with the other watching. 

Moon Blushes and smiles nuzzling him. " I love you..."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
See you later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara elicited some more moans from him and wanted him to fuck her senseless.

Leo said he loved her too and he kissed and nuzzled her neck softly until he made it back to his room.

Donnie, like her read her mind slammed his dick into her entrance and held her hips roughly and Thrusts hard and fast skin slapping against each other.

Moon Blushes and moans alittle.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back for a minute! Have to wash dishes!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Be back tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk night  
Today at 11:53 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara moaned and she arched her back and scratched his shoulders indicating to him she wanted rough and faster.

Leo laid her down on his bed and got on top of her and started to kiss her neck suckling and nipping it.

Donnie groans and Growls letting go of himself and slams in and out of her vigorously, her ass turning red from the force.

Moon Blushes and melws grabbing the bedsheets " L-leo~♡ Aha"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara mewled and whimpered out loudly as she shuddered and her heels dug into his bed.

Leo suckled on a nipple while he rammed his pickle into her and he thrusted roughly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD I am on   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ayy!!:))  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And lol car  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Crys out and moans loudly trying to get his rhythm " N-no!~ Ahh Leo too fast ohh ohh! Fuck yes ahhh!!"

Donnie bites and sicks on her neck and gently pushing his pickle deeper and faster inside her  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara moaned and she arched her back and scratched his shoulders indicating to him she wanted rough and faster.

Leo laid her down on his bed and got on top of her and started to kiss her neck suckling and nipping it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Morning XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Morning! X3)

Donnie groans and Growls letting go of himself and slams in and out of her vigorously, her ass turning red from the force.

Moon Blushes and melws grabbing the bedsheets " L-leo~♡ Aha"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara mewled and whimpered out loudly as she shuddered and her heels dug into his bed.

Leo suckled on a nipple while he rammed his pickle into her and he thrusted roughly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD I am on   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ayy!!:))  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And lol car  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Crys out and moans loudly trying to get his rhythm " N-no!~ Ahh Leo too fast ohh ohh! Fuck yes ahhh!!"

Donnie bites and sicks on her neck and gently pushing his pickle deeper and faster inside her  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Donnie please! Suck on my nipples now!" Clara moaned out and she squeaked too.

Leo nodded and humped and pounded her deeper faster and harder increasing his speed grunting.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb sissy gonna eat  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You back?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay! I'm back!

Donnie pulls her costume down far enough to reach them as he latches onto her left nipple sucking and pulling. 

Moon Screams and moans loudly in pleasure " AHHHH yes!! Ooh god yes!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Thrusting part redo and add that in plz   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie pulls her costume down far enough to reach them as he latches onto her left nipple sucking and pulling as he Thrusts harder and harder lifting her legs high.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Taking a nap see you later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk night  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara screamed out his name as she arched her back and she scratched her nails down his shoulders. She orgasmed hard.

Leo growled and groaned out her name as he grinded and slapped his hips against hers heavily.


End file.
